


Flowers and Songs

by atsumoomoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Flowers, Fluff, Haikyuu Week, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Semi Eita, Mentioned Shirabu Kenjirou, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Musician Semi Eita, One Shot, SemiShira - Freeform, SemiShira Week, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumoomoo/pseuds/atsumoomoo
Summary: On Valentine's day, Semi Eita with the help of Tendou Satori decided to confess his feelings for another setter on his team. Not through simple words though. A song and a bouquet of flowers are all he needs to show it.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Flowers and Songs

**Author's Note:**

> (ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD MADE BY ME)

𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐫𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐏𝐎𝐕

February 14.

The day when couples get together and spend time with each other, or when the single people complain about this day for being lonely.

Shirabu Kenjiro on the other hand, are neither of these types of people.

He doesn't care for not being in a relationship. He is to focus on school and volleyball, after all. If anything, he thinks dating is a waste of time and a distraction.

Well, that was before he met a specific person to change his entire perspective.

"SHIRABOOBOO!!!" A voice shouted as Shirabu entered the gym for daily volleyball practice.

The setter in annoyance and told off the person.

"Tendou-san, please don't call me that."

The red-haired boy pouted, pretending to be sad.

"You're no fun~"

Shirabu just ignored Tendou and practiced on his sets and receives on his own.

"Hey, Semi Semi?" The middle blocker whispered towards the gray-haired third year, who just entered the gym.

"No," Semi said flatly.

"What do you mean 'no' ?!"

"It means what it means. No."

Tendou groaned and whined at Semi's response. The setter ignored him and stayed unnerved. After a few minutes of Tendou trying to annoy Semi, he suddenly thought of something that would make the boy caught off.

"Man, you are like Shirabu aren't you?~" 

Tendou says in a teasing tone in a loud manner, hoping to provoke a reaction out of his teammate. And he did get something, making Semi turn red. Shirabu turned towards their direction, wondering why his name was called. He thought of this as an opportunity.

"OH! I almost forgot that he is you're-"

Before Tendou can finish his loud statement, Semi covers his mouth, muffling whatever the boy was saying.

"OKAY! STOP WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY RIGHT THERE!"

The rest of the team just looked at the two of them, confused. Semi, noticing the awkward silence in the room, pushed Tendou to the farther side of the gym.

"Don't just go saying stuff like that out loud!" Semi whisper-shouted at Tendou, still embarrassed.

"You aren't denying it so... it's true!" Tendou continues to insist.

Semi stayed silent. Tendou giggles again and said,

"Why don't you do something for him today? It's the day of love, after all!"

The setter just gave a confused and disbelief look on his face as a response. He thought that idea was stupid. 

_What if he rejects me? What if he thinks I'm weird?_

These were thoughts that plagued his mind, making him anxious. Tendou then suddenly patted him in the back, making Semi go back to reality.

"Hey, hey, it's fine! I can help you if you want~"

Semi was hesitant to go through with this but accepted anyways since he always wanted to tell his feelings for a while now. If all goes wrong, he's thinking to go by a nearby ditch to fall in because of embarrassment.

"Fine..."

_ After practice _

Everyone on the team starts to leave the gym one by one until the only ones left were Shirabu and Semi. This was because Semi asked the boy to stay behind to tell him something important.

"Semi-san? What is it that you want to talk about?" Shirabu asked the gray-haired boy confused.

Semi internally panicked and screamed. He felt like he didn't know what to do at that point and couldn't say a word.

"Semi-san?"

The gray-haired setter broke up from his trance and stuttered.

"U-Uhm, I have to s-show you something..."

Shirabu silently nodded and he followed Semi to the music room of their school. As they entered there were flowers everywhere and a table for two people.

"J-Just sit there and w-wait for a second." Semi guided him to sit on one of the chairs. Shirabu then sat there waiting.

Semi pulled out a guitar from his back and Shirabu's eyes widened a little from shock.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar."

Semi awkwardly shifted and nodded silently. His heart was secretly racing, feeling like an adrenaline rush is kicking in him.

"I always wanted to join a band. Can I play and sing you a song?"

_He won't accept. He will say that I'm bad at it._

"S-Sure!" Now Shirabu was the one who started to stutter. Both of them flush red and Semi started singing. The song was Cloud 9 by Beach Bunny. Shirabu was awestruck. To him, Semi's singing voice was like an angel's voice from above. 

Every note.

Every word.

It meant something to him. 

Like it was almost directly for him.

His heart starts started to beat faster than ever before. He didn't know what came over him to be like this. He only knew that he wants to hear Semi's voice more.

_"But when he loves me, I feel like I'm floating  
__When he calls me pretty, I feel like somebody_  
Even when we fade eventually, I'm nothing  
You will always be my favorite form of loving"

The song finishes leaving Semi breathless and Shirabu had tears falling from his face. The singer then suddenly grabbed a bouquet. More specifically a bouquet of purple lilacs.

"Shirabu Kenjiro. I-I Like you!"

Shirabu was stunned. He didn't know what he felt about Semi.

_Is it love?_

"S-Semi-san. I like you t-too..."

Semi sighs in relief gave Shirabu a happy and comforting smile. Shirabu blushes and hugs him to cover it up. He still didn't want Semi to see him like that. 

"You're so cute when you blush," Semi said making Shirabu blush more.

"Shut up!" Shirabu tries to retort back.

As they were giggling and hugging each other, there was a loud bang on the door of the room they were in, making them jump a little.

"W-Who is there...?" Semi asked hesitantly.

Someone then suddenly cursed and the door opens to reveal the volleyball team.

"It was Tendou-san's idea!" Goshiki blurted out, afraid.

"..."

Silence.

"Heyyy...?" Tendou awkwardly spoke up, while the rest of the team coughed. Semi and Shirabu on the other hand looked like they were about to kill the poor guy.

"Tendou Satori you little piece of-"

_ A few minutes later _

After a few minutes of Semi's lecturing, the team finally left the two of them alone in peace.

Semi and Shirabu still stayed in the music room and the two continued to talk more about themselves and enjoying each other's company.

"Semi-san?"

"You can call me Eita."

Shirabu nodded and continued asking,

"Why did you give me purple lilacs? Usually, people give roses or something like that."

Semi knew the answer for that. If anything, he was waiting for Shirabu to ask that.

"Well, you see, purple lilacs represent the 'beginning of love' or 'first love'. And since you were the first person I have ever liked like that, I wanted to give you those types of flowers."

The younger one looked at the other, speechless once more.

"You never fail to surprise me, you corny dork." 

Semi then hugs Shirabu and said,

"If that's the case, then I'm your corny dork!"

Shirabu giggles and hits Semi on the head playfully and the two sat there, in love and full of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I do love beach bunny.


End file.
